Killer Instinct
by Rei Tel Aviv
Summary: Abby didn't like Ziva, but suddenly during Boxed-In, her and Ziva are friends. What happened that changed Abby's mind? Friendship fic.


**Disclaimer**: I'm afraid the characters aren't mine.. but wouldn't it be lovely if us crazies could just take over for one day? Imagine the effects..

**Author's Note**: Just a weird and random thought that came to mind. How did Abby randomly go from hating Ziva's guts, to 'Boxed In' where they seem like great friends? Here's one way.

**Instinct**:

Abby Sciuto frowned at Gibbs when he told her she needed to go with them. There was a reason she was a forensic scientist rather then a field agent, but she couldn't turn down Gibbs. The idea of going into the field for once was kind of exciting, but at the same time, it scared her. Kate had died out in the field, she didn't want to die.

Now she was following the agent's into the woods, and the only one who seemed to stick relatively close by her was Ziva. The Israeli wasn't exactly on the top of her hug list, that was for sure. How could Gibbs just replace Kate like that? She admitted she wasn't really giving Ziva much of a chance, but what did Ziva do that deserved Abby's respect?

She sighed and shook her head. She'd been pretty mean to the smaller woman though. She kind of regretted it, even if she didn't like her. Ziva didn't choose for everything to happen the way it did, but still she couldn't find it in her heart to let Ziva off the hook.

"A.. penny for your thoughts?"

Abby glanced up from the ground, realizing that she'd stopped in the middle of the woods. Everyone else was gone, and only Ziva was left looking at her. Had none of them noticed two people had disappeared? She gave Ziva an odd look but didn't bother to answer her.

Ziva didn't let the disappointment cross her face, or at least she hoped she didn't. She knew Abby didn't like her, and she could only imagine why. "Did I say it wrong?" she asked, trying to be nice to the forensic scientist.

"No," Abby answered after a moment. "But I'm not really up for a heart-to-heart," she told her.

"I see.." Ziva replied, glancing around. The problem now was, she had no idea where they were supposed to be going. McGee had the GPS, her and Abby had nothing.

Abby watched Ziva's eyes roam. Clearly the Israeli was wondering the same thing that she was, 'where did everyone else go?'. "Uh.. where is everyone else?"

Ziva did frown this time. Honestly, she didn't know. But she didn't want to tell that to Abby, as if she didn't hate her enough already. Now they were both lost. Instead she pulled out her cellphone. Nothing, no reception. "I do not know.." she finally admitted.

Abby was a bit surprised that Ziva had admitted she didn't know. "Well do you know where we're going?"

"I do not.." Ziva replied, looking around once more. Something seemed off, but she couldn't quite place it.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so calm about this?" she questioned, her hands going to her hips. She admitted that this was kind of over-doing it. Ziva hadn't gotten them lost, it was actually her own fault for stopping to think, and she was kind of thankful Ziva had stopped with her, or she'd be alone right now. "You realize that we're lost in the woods and the phones don't work, don't you?"

Ziva appeared to be ignoring her, though she did hear what Abby said. She was concentrating on their surroundings. She didn't think something was off, she definitely knew something was.

"Hey.." Abby said, slightly offended. "Don't just ignore me, Officer David."

Ziva finally allowed herself to roll her eyes tentatively. "Abby.." she finally said, acknowleging the other woman. "I am not ignoring you, but please.. be quiet for a moment."

Abby was shocked at Ziva's words. What gave her the right to tell her to shut up, but in a more polite way? She wasn't letting her get away with that. "Look, I'm sure you don't like me anymore then I don't like you," she stated to Ziva. "But you could at least not tell me to shut up."

Ziva finally allowed her gaze to rest on Abby's. She hadn't meant to actually offend her, not that Abby ever stopped herself from offending Ziva since she'd joined NCIS, but still.. "Abby.." she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That was not what I intended.."

"Oh please.." she sulked. "We're lost, and you're just angry you got stuck with me, well I'm not any happier about it!" she told her, but then she noted the slightly hurt look that crossed Ziva's feature's for only a moment before it passed.

"Very well.." Ziva said without much emotion in her voice. Why had she bothered to think these people would really accept her into their, she supposed the right word was, family? She had been fooling herself to think that anyone would accept her after Kate had been killed.

Abby remained silent now. Had she really hurt Ziva's feelings? For a while she hadn't even thought Ziva had any feelings. The woman was like an ice-queen, never feeling and never revealing anything to anyone.

Ziva became more alert at a noise coming from behind them. She knew very well that Gibbs and the others had gone the opposite direction, and that meant only one thing. There was either a very large animal coming towards them, or there was someone else in the woods with them. She was betting on the latter.

"What?" Abby asked, sensing the change in the Mossad officer.

Ziva eyed the woods behind them. "Shush.." she said, putting her finger to her lips.

Abby was about to say something when she heard the noise as well. 'Uh-oh..' she thought. This wasn't good. Even she knew Gibbs and the others had gone the other way.

Ziva was glad Abby decided to listen to her for once. She slowly made sure to put herself in front of the other woman. Like it or not, Abby was unarmed, and she was not about to let anything happen to her.

It was almost unnoticable at first, Abby thought. The way Ziva had slowly slid in front of her. This was why she didn't want to do field work. Her first time out and Ziva's Mossad senses were tingling, great. She got stuck with spiderman.

Ziva frowned. She had her hand on her gun, making sure the holster wasn't buttoned. Whoever it was had to be close by now, the problem was that Ziva didn't see anyone. Had America really killed her instincts so much? Maybe no one was really there. "Perhaps you should go on ahead, Abby.." she suggested.

"What?" Abby asked, caught slightly off guard. Was Ziva trying to protect her? Why would she even want to? After all, she simply aimed to offend Ziva every chance she could, sometimes even doing so unintentionally. Maybe she'd misjudged Ziva.

Ziva turned her head slightly in Abby's direction. Why couldn't she just listen to her for once? "Look, Abby," she said, her voice softening. "I know that you do not like me, but would you please listen to me?" she asked her. "I am not trying to be rude.."

Abby frowned. Something was definitely wrong. Ziva seemed, sincere. And she seemed softer then her usual icey self.

_crack.._

"Abby go!" Ziva whispered, motioning for Abby to go in the direction Gibbs and the rest of the team had gone.

Abby shook her head. "I can't just leave you by yourself.."

Ziva turned and looked at her, a look of confusion on her face. "You are not armed, Abby.." she said quietly.

Abby heard another crack. Where was this person?

"Please go," Ziva said again, this time a bit more forcefully.

"Don't move."

Ziva froze in place at the cock of a shotgun. Why the hell had she let her guard down? She never should have turned away from the noises to look at Abby. She positioned herself ever-so-slightly to make sure she was directly in front of the forensic scientist though.

"Put your hands up, lady," the person said. "And turn around."

Ziva did as she was told, putting her hands in the air and turning towards the person. Who was this person? She never should have questioned her instincts. Even Gibbs had told her that before, to always trust her judgement. But instead she had decided they were flawed, that America had made her soft. She cursed under her breath as the man moved towards her and removed her gun, throwing it aside.

The man was eyeing her up and down, and Ziva didn't like it. He had to of guessed she was a cop, so why would he be this stupid? If it weren't for Abby, she probably wouldn't have given up so easily to him. "Who are you?" she finally dared to ask.

"I could ask you the same," he told her. "But I already know that you've gotta' be some kinda' cop."

Ziva frowned, but she said nothing in return. He seemed to be ignoring Abby behind her. Maybe he knew Abby wasn't a threat.

Abby on the other hand, she could see the look on the guys face as he looked Ziva up and down. Clearly Ziva didn't deal with psycho's on a daily basis back in Israel, most American's knew that look. Personally, she didn't like it. Why was Ziva protecting her? She still couldn't get that out of her head. She wouldn't look at the Israeli the same way again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. She had seen his look, and she hadn't liked it just as much as Abby hadn't. Many men had looked at her like that, and most of them never dared to do it again. But she knew better then to risk Abby's well-being.

He rolled his eyes, slapping the woman across the face. "Your name."

Ziva was still facing the direction he'd slapped her into looking at. She was almost shocked he'd done it, but she managed not to show it.

Abby's eyes widened. She'd never seen anyone dare to slap Ziva before. But suddenly she realized why Ziva hadn't retaliated. The shot gun wasn't aimed at Ziva, it was aimed at her. Ziva was still protecting her, and the man had realized it.

Ziva lifted her head to look at the man. She would have liked to tear him to pieces right about now. "Ziva," she finally answered.

"Nice name," he said. "I'm gonna' assume you'll come with me if you don't want your friend here getting hurt, which I can tell you don't."

Ziva frowned. Great, now she had to play a hostage? She hadn't been with NCIS long, but she guessed Gibbs wasn't going to appreciate this.

"Come on girlie," he said. "We need to go meet up with your little friends and have a discussion."

Ziva sighed. She'd have to go along with it for Abby's sake. She simply didn't have the heart to risk the other woman. This wasn't Israel.

"Turn around."

Ziva did as she was told. She turned, her hands still in the air and she saw Abby's worried face. She simply smiled at her. She winced when the barrel of the shotgun was rammed into her back.

Abby's look of worry only grew at the pain the cross Ziva's features. She'd almost missed it. How did Ziva cover up her emotions like that?

"Start walking," he told them. "Both of you, unless you want I should blow a hole in your back."

Both Ziva and Abby did as told. Ziva to protect Abby, and Abby in fear for Ziva. Why wasn't Ziva pulling any of her famous ninja moves? After a few minutes they could hear Gibbs shouting about the two missing women.

"Freeze.." he told them both before they got too close. He noticed the outline of the knife at Ziva's waist. He momentarily held the shotgun with one hand as he removed the knife and place it at his own side. "Go.." he told them both, and watched as they both started walking. "What's your bosses name?"

"Agent Gibbs.." Abby answered for Ziva. Gibbs would get them out of this.

The man smirked. He shoved Ziva forward with the barrel of the shotgun as they came into view of the other cops.

"Abby, David.. where the.." Gibbs started to say, that was until he noticed the man behind Ziva.

"Sign of good faith, Agent Gibbs.." the man said. "I'll let you have... Abby, back."

Gibbs signalled for Abby to come to him, and she did, albeit slowly as she stared back at Ziva.

Gibbs pulled her behind him as he, Tony and McGee stood still, watching the man who had Ziva at gunpoint.

Ziva stood absolutely still, knowing that if that shotgun went off, even if she avoided it somehow, there was always a chance it could hit one of the others. She couldn't let that happen.

"What exactly do you want?" Gibbs asked. He imagined Ziva had only held back because she had been protecting Abby. He gave her credit for protecting someone who didn't give her the time of day. That was the reason he let her stay on his team.

"I'm not sure I need anything else," he told Gibbs. He smirked as he quickly returned the shotgun around his shoulder and put Ziva's own knife to her throat. "I think I'll just keep her."

It tooks Gibbs only a moment to realize that it was Ziva's knife in the man's hand. So he'd disarmed her already, he was smart. But Ziva still could have killed him, clearly he didn't realize who he was messing with.

Ziva held in the disgust when she felt his face rub against her cheek. That was it. The fool had put his shotgun away, she was through with this.

"You're not going to stand for that, are you Officer David?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva did smirk now. That was her green light, she supposed. She quickly grabbed the man's arm, twisting it and flipping him over her shoulder. Before he had time to react, she had her back-up gun out from her ankle holster and directly in-between his eyes.

Abby seemed shell-shocked at how quickly Ziva had taken the man down. Why hadn't she just done that earlier? It could have saved them all some trouble. Had she really been waiting for permission to do so?

"DiNozzo, cuff him, you and McGee take him back to the car," he told the two agents. "You alright Ziva?"

Ziva stood as Tony and McGee took control of the man. "I am fine," she told him, reholstering the gun at her ankle.

"Good," Gibbs said, putting a hand on her shoulder a squeezing it gently in thanks. "Let's go, we'll get back to the crime scene after we've dealt with him."

Ziva nodded at Gibbs, and without glancing at Abby she followed behind him, though at a distance.

"Hey Ziva.." Abby said quietly, running up beside her.

Ziva was silent for a moment as she glanced at Abby.

Abby frowned. She knew she'd been terrible to Ziva since she arrived, the woman deserved an apology. "I'm sorry.." she said, her voice sincere. "I was really mean.."

Ziva smiled faintly at the other woman. "Do not worry about it, Abby," she told her. "I do not blame you for not liking me."

Abby seemed flabber-ghasted now. She made sure the others were ahead, but not too far ahead, before she stopped and pulled the Israeli into a bone-crunching hug.

Ziva was now the one who was shocked. She wasn't entirely too sure what to do at first, but after a moment she awkwardly returned the hug. "Uh.. if you would like.." she said suddenly, pulling herself away from the hug. It was a little too weird for her. "I am inviting everyone over for dinner.."

Abby grinned. "I'm there!" she said. "Come on, I don't wanna fall behind again."

Ziva smiled and followed Abby back to the cars. At least things wouldn't be too bad. Maybe she was finding a place in this strange family afterall..

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't know, I just thought it was weird that Abby went randomly from hating Ziva's guts, to loving her. So I decided to make a reason!**

**-Rei**


End file.
